Desde el último adiós
by Mei80
Summary: Un reencuetro tras meses separados. Shortfic. Hameron.


House entró cabizbajo en el despacho de Cuddy. La mujer lo miró levantando la vista de los papeles que manejaba. Había llegado el momento, el día en el que House debía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él se acercó hasta su mesa y dejó caer tres carpetas de diferentes colores sobre la madera. El pelo de Cuddy se movió a causa del revuelo.

- Ahí tienes los informes finales. He sido benévolo, no tendrán problemas para encontrar trabajo.

- Gracias. -contestó Cuddy sorprendida.- Debo reconocer que creí que tardarías más en hacerlos. -le miró con curiosidad, esperando su respuesta.

- Cuando algo se acaba, se acaba. -Son buenos médicos, es fácil evaluarlos.

Cuddy asintió, preocupada por la reacción que veía en House. Estaba inmóvil, en su despacho. De pie frente a ella, sin mover un músculo de la cara. No la miraba a los ojos, como de costumbre, no apretaba su bastón, no se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Te has despedido de ellos? -preguntó en voz baja ella. Él asintió ligeramente.

- He hablado con Foreman y con Chase, sí. Les deseé buena suerte y todas esas cosas que suelen decirse.

- ¿Y Cameron? -volvió a preguntar Cuddy

House bajó la vista al suelo y no contestó a la pregunta. Cuddy intentó hacerle confesar, picarle, meter el dedo en la llaga.

- House... ¿te has despedido de Cameron? -él siguió sin contestar. Su mano apretaba el mango de su bastón, su vista seguía en el suelo, mirando la alfombra del despacho de su jefa. Cuddy apartó la vista de él para recoger las cosas de su mesa, pensaba hablar con House en aquel mismo momento, ayudarle, quizá consolarle. Para cuando levantó de nuevo la vista él ya se encontraba dándole la espalda y en la puerta. Le gritó.

- ¡House! -él se paró en seco pero no se giró- ¿Te has despedido de Cameron? -volvió a preguntar Cuddy. Vio cómo él comenzaba a andar y salía de su despacho sin ni siquiera dignarse a contestarle. Ella levantó los brazos en el aire y suspiró profundamente. No le molestaba que House la dejara con la palabra en la boca, estaba preocupada por él. No sabía si se habían despedido o no, pero sí quedaba claro que a House algo le dolía por dentro.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta Diagnósticos. Vio la sala vacía. El lunes llegarían los tres nuevos, otra vez desde el principio, a empezar de cero. Tres nuevos médicos a los que moldear. Había elegido otra vez a dos chicos y una chica. Ellos eran prometedores, ella no era Cameron. Se dejó caer en su silla para mirar por la ventana. ¿Que si se había despedido? Abrió el cajón de su izquierda y sacó un sobre. En él estaba escrito su nombre, era la letra de Cameron, era la "g" de Cameron en su nombre. Movió el sobre una y otra vez, lo olió y lo guardó de nuevo en el cajón. ¿Que si se había despedido? Ella no le había dejado. No había habido despedidas, ni besos, ni abrazos, ni un sincero gracias. Una carta era todo lo que tenía de ella.

- ¿Sabes lo que duele que te rompan los dientes? -gritó House levantando el bastón- ¡Pues duele más si te lo hacen con esto!

- Perdón, caballero, iba sin mirar... yo... -se disculpó con él un hombre de mediana edad. House miró al techo malhumorado. Sentía que la gente tenía especial predilección por derramar fluidos en él. Esta vez había sido un batido de chocolate en un supermercado. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Ácido sulfúrico? Después de los meses que había pasado se esperaba cualquier cosa. Alguien se aproximó a él por detrás. Oyó una voz familiar.

- ¿House? -preguntó. Él sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Miró al frente y sus brazos se paralizaron. No se movió durante varios segundos, lo que el hombre aprovechó para huir del lugar del crimen y borrar su culpa. House se giró lentamente mientras repetía su nombre en su cabeza una y otra vez. Lo dijo cuando se miraron a los ojos.

- Cameron... -tartamudeó

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Llevaba varias cosas en las manos, por lo que no pudo ofrecerle la mano. En aquel momento lo que más deseaba no era estrecharle la mano, sino abrazarlo allí mismo y decirle todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirle el día en que se fue.

- Estás... -comenzó a decir él- como siempre. -terminó la frase.

- Gracias. Tú también estás como siempre. Bastón nuevo. Te sienta bien. -sintió que aquella conversación era absurda. Tenía millones de cosas que decirle, excusas que darle, pero lo único que le salía era hablar de su aspecto físico.

House la seguía mirando, repasaba una y otra vez sus rasgos. Era ella, Cameron. La misma que ocho meses antes le había abandonado con una carta manuscrita. Estaba igual que la recordaba, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma cara. Igual de delgada, con sonrisa dulce y mirada sincera. Se puso nervioso en cuestión de segundos, sin saber por qué. Se sintió de la misma manera de la que se sentía cuando ella era su alumna y él su jefe. Le ponía nervioso su presencia y la manera que tenía de interrogarle sin hacerlo. Sintió, como tantas otras veces, que quería escapar.

- Me ha gustado verte, Cameron. -le dijo súbitamente- Tengo que irme a casa, demasiado chocolate para mi gusto. -se explicó mientras se miraba la ropa. Ella asintió con tristeza. La volvía a rechazar, como siempre lo había hecho. Él se giró para salir de la tienda. Ella dejó todos los productos que llevaba en las manos sobre un mostrador y lo llamó.

- ¡House! -le dijo- Quiero hablar contigo de... -se sentía mal. Le dejó tirado, sin despedida, sin darle las gracias por nada. En aquellos momentos no se había sentido preparada para hacerlo. En los últimos meses había madurado y se veía capaz de afrontar lo que fuera, incluso si en ello se encontraba Gregory House.

Él dudó unos momentos. Quería hablar con él, despuñes de ocho meses. Quizá ya no había nada de qué hablar. Puede que todo estuviera arreglado ya. Agua pasada. Pero en su interior sintió que quedaba algo por aclarar, algo que merecía una explicación, una resolución definitiva, hablar. Pensó que invitarla a su casa no sería tan terrible, después de todo.

- Puedes venir conmigo. -le dijo- A mi casa. Te llevaría a cenar, pero no me dejarían entrar así a ninguna parte.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Gracias, House. -él se avergonzó y perdió la mirada- No tengo coche, he venido andando.

- Tengo la moto. -dijo él tajante. Recordó aquel viaje juntos para recoger muestras de casa del paciente. Lo había disfrutado como ningún otro.

Minutos después Cameron lo acompañaba montada en su moto por las calles de Princeton. En poco tiempo llegaron a casa de él. Seguía como ella la recordaba. Con frecuenca durante los ocho meses pasados había querido presentarse allí par hablar con él, pero no había encontrado el momento correcto ni preciso. Nunca había sabido qué decirle ni cómo. Había sentido vergüenza por presentarse en su puerta con explicaciones que ignoraba si él quería.

Se bajó de la moto y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada. Esperó a que él abriera y le diera paso a su casa. Ella entró primera. Le sorprendió de qué manera recordaba todo aquello, a pesar de haber estado allí únicamente dos veces. El olor de House la golpeó como un muro. Se estremeció entera, era como estar de nuevo trabajando para él, su aroma, él mismo, rodeándola completamente sin descanso, haciendo que temblara cada vez que lo sentía. No pudo evitar emocionarse en aquellos momentos, estaba reviviendo los que, seguramente, habían sido los años más felices de su vida. A pesar de todo lo sucedido con él y junto a él sus años en el PPTH los recordaría como una de sus épocas doradas.

- El abrigo. -le dijo House secamente. Ella se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó. Él cojeó hasta el colgador y lo dejó allí, colgado de malas maneras- Puedes sentarte mientras me cambio. -le dijo mientras andaba hacia su habitación y la dejaba sola allí en medio sin más explicaciones.

Minutos después él salía de la habitación y se acercaba al sofá, donde estaba Cameron sentada. Ella creyó que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo en camiseta de manga corta y pantalón de pijama. Una única vez lo había visto así y lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Se sintió tentada de decírselo, de confesarle lo mucho que había pensado en él desde que se fue, lo que lo había extrañado, lo que le gustaba que se vistiera con esas camisetas.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar? -preguntó él cortante. Ella se sorprendió. No pensaba que la había invitado a su casa para hablarla así. Le había parecido amable en el supermercado, dudaba por qué ahora se comportaba de una manera tan hostil- ¿De cómo me abandonaste al irte sin una despedida? -él la miró. Ella estaba confusa, humillada.

- Yo... -dudó al comenzar a hablar. ¿Debía explicarlo? Ni siquiera sabía si aquello serviría de algo.- No pude, House.

Él apartó la vista de ella. Se mostró enfadado, contrariado.

- Tú me rechazabas, ¿por qué tendría que despedirme de ti? -se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que las palabras brotaron de sus labios, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Por dejarme el culo durante cuatro años para que espabilaras? ¿Por preocuparme más por ti que por nadie? -levantó ostensiblemente el volumen de la voz para responderle. Volvió a apartar la mirada de ella.

- House... yo... -se detuvo- House, mírame. -él giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. La miró de frente.- House... yo te quería. Dejarte fue lo más duro que he hecho en los últimos años, no fui capaz de decírtelo a la cara. No habría sido capaz de soportarlo. Si te hubiera visto no habría podido marcharme. -los ojos de Cameron estaban llenos de lágrimas. House sintió una punzada en el estómago. Él sabía por qué ella no se había despedido, no hacía falta que se lo confesara, estaba todo demasiado claro.

House guardó silencio durante unos momentos, repitiendo sus palabras en su cabeza.

- No te habría dejado marchar, Cameron. -ella se sorprendió ante la confesión- Eras... mi inmunóloga. -House tosió avergonzado- Eras mía, eras mi chica.

- House... -respondió ella. Él levantó el brazo para hacerla callar. Ella entendió todo con aquel gesto. No deseaba abrir más sus sentimientos, había dicho lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Él se sintió liberado, por fin lo había hecho. No habría podido hacerlo cuando ella trabajaba para él, demasiada presión. En ese momento, ocho meses después, todo parecía más sencillo: un hombre, una mujer, atracción, amor.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya. -dijo Cameron lentamente. Él asintió mientras ella se levantaba del sofá y lo miraba.

House la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, le tendió su abrigo y la ayudó a ponérselo. Ella se ató la delantera y cogió su bolso. Lo miró a los ojos como tantas veces. Le mantuvo la mirada durante segundos. Él no apartó la vista de ella, como solía hacer en otros tiempos.

- Me ha encantado volver a verte, House. -le dijo con calma y sonriendo.

- Ha estado bien. -contestó él.

- Si quieres, podríamos... -comenzó ella

- ¿Mañana? Me viene bien. -ella rió

Se acercó a él hasta rozarle y sin apartar los ojos de los de los suyos. Rápidamente, lo besó en la mejilla. En todos los años que había pasado junto a él había sentido que lo quería tanto como en aquel momento. Le había echado de menos en aquellos meses como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, había deseado volver a su lado, aunque fuera como alumna, todos los días desde que se fue. Desde que había dejado el hospital su vida no había sido igual, había pensado en él noche y día, se había preguntado una y otra vez qué sería de él y cómo se habría tomado su carta de despedida. Suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Seguía enamorada de House como el primer día. Sintió que no aguantaría aquel sentimiento por mucho tiempo, no podía, era incapaz, ahora que él se había abierto a ella.

Él la vio marcharse y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se quedó varios minutos apoyado con la palma sobre la madera, pensando. Lo había hecho, había confesado. Se sentía vació, la necesitaba. Tras pedir algo le gustaba tenerlo y no tener que esperar. Quería decirle mil cosas, aunque no fuera con palabras, quería que ella sintiera, deseaba quererla. Ahora.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No sabía el tiempo que había pasado, pero no era mucho, su pierna se habría resentido por estar de pie. Abrió la puerta de golpe, anticipándose a lo que, estaba seguro, se iba a encontrar. Ella. Allí estaba, mirándolo, sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban y su gesto pedía, rogaba. La vio acercarse a él con tiento, con dudas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No fue hasta el momento en el que él arrojó su bastón a un lado y se adelantó hasta ella que Cameron se echó a sus brazos, rodeándolo, temiendo perderlo. Él la abazó con fuerza, casi ahogándola.

- Te he echado tanto de menos... -le dijo él en un susurro- No vuelvas a hacerlo. Tú no tienes sustituta. -ella separó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

- Te... -élla cortó.

- Ya me lo has dicho. Es mi turno. -sonrió con malicia mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarla lentamente. Se maldijo al sentir los labios de Cameron contra los suyos. Podía haber tenido aquello hacía meses, haberlo disfrutado durante horas, días y se lo había negado. Meditó mientras la besaba. No podía tenerlo ni tenerla, no así, no mientras ella trabajaba para él.

Poco a poco se desvistieron mutuamente, House la arrastró hasta su dormitorio, que estaba totalmente a oscuras. La abrazó y la besó antes de tumbarla sobre su cama. Tras varios minutos de caricias él la habló en voz muy baja.

- Nunca abrí la carta, Cameron. -acarició su mejilla con los dedos. Ella suspiró profundamente y emitió un ligero gemido- Literalmente, nunca me abandonaste. -Él rió entre dientes. Había sido una fórmula barata para decirle que nunca había salido de sus pensamientos, que había pensado en ella cada uno de los días desde que se fue, que la había añorado a cada minuto. Realmente, nunca llegó a abrir la carta.

Ella estiró los brazos y lo rodeó con ellos. Tiró hacia ella para que él se acercara. Le besó con pasión en los labios, como deseaba hacer desde que lo conoció, sintiéndole, saboreándole. Acarició su piel, deseaba que él la quisiera allí mismo, sobre su cama, que no la dejara marcharse nunca. Él respondió a sus deseos sin ni siquiera ella pedirlo cuando él la abrazó fuertemente y se fundió con ella.

A la mañana siguiente House amaneció con Cameron en sus brazos. Ya era de día, ni siquiera la luz le había despertado. La pierna dolía como todas las mañanas, ni más ni menos. Giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara, despeinado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de él, que con seguridad había cogido de su armario sin que él la viera. La vio preciosa con su ropa. Se escapó de ella como pudo, sigilosamente, intentando no despertarla. Anduvo por todo el cuarto hasta el pasillo y de ahí hasta la entrada, donde se encontraba su bastón desde el día anterior. Lo recogió del suelo y volvió a la habitación. La miró desde lejos, una vez más. La quería. Y ademas, podía quererla, nada había que lo impidiera.

Se acercó a la cama lentamente. Levantó el bastón y le dio pequeños y suaves golpes a Cameron con él para despertarla. Al principio ella no reaccionó. House siguió insistiendo hasta que ella se desperezó.

- Ummmm. -dijo aún adormilada.

- Cameron, no hay café.

Ella se levantó como una autómata, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. La noche anterior había sido como un viaje a su antigua vida y tomó la frase de House como una más de aquellos tiempos. Él sonrió al verla levantarse sin saber lo que hacía. Dejó que pasara junto a él andando pesadamente; cuando le hubo pasado él se giró y la agarró de la muñeca. Tiró de ella hasta que, de un golpe, acabó en sus brazos de nuevo. La besó lentamente para darle los buenos días. Todo volvía a ser como antes, sólo que diferente.


End file.
